Egoist Internationale
'The purpose of the Egoist Internationale is not to stand united, but to finish a goal.'' - [[Max Stirner|'Max Stirner]] The Egoist Internationale, better known as the Egointern, is an international organization composed of 46 different political parties and 19 countries. The purpose of the Egointern is to strenghten the Egoist Struggle, as they call it across the world, to found an Egoist nation which composes all of the Earth, where the state is replaced by the Union of Egoists and an Egoist utopia where money, restrictions, morals, or religion is non-existent. The organization was founded in 1900 by Max Stirner, mayor ego-anarchist philosopher from Beto-XG which would later on become the president of the Central Africa-Chad Union of Egoists, the 2nd country member to join, with the 1st being the Egoist's Republic of China after Mao Zedong's victory in the Chinese Civil War. The Egoist Internationale is the oldest political organization, being 155 years old. Recently, it went from being an international governmental and political organization to a military alliance. However, it still has political and national memberships. The organization's president is Max Stirner, the founder of the ego-anarchist philosophy. Its vice president is Jun Tsuji, the Bi-President of Japan. Members Asian Division Asian Countries * Israel * Japan * China * Russia * DPRK European Division European Countries * Estonia * Austria African Division African Countries * Libya * Tunisia * Algeria * North Niger * The Niger * Central Africa-Chad Union of Egoists * Burkina Faso * Togo * Benin * Mali American Division Countries * Mexico Oceania Division Countries * Australia History Creation The Egoist Internationale was founded in 1900 by Max Stirner, a world-wide relevant ego-anarchist. It was founded following a creation of various Egoist parties, including the Egoist Party of China and the German Egoist Party. Growth The Egoist Internationale recieved its first country member, the Egoist's Republic of China, after Mao Zedong won the Chinese Civil War. Following a meeting with Max Stirner in 1950, Zedong announced that China would join the Internationale. Stand-off Period During the Capitalist-Communist Stand-off, various political parties and countries joined. One of the most notable was Stirner's newly created nation, the Central Africa-Chad Union of Egoists. Other nations such as Cuba joined as well, although Cuba would later on leave after an Alternian-endorsed revolution. Modern Period Currently, the Internationale is composed of 19 countries and 46 political parties. It has an annual meeting called the Union of Egiosts Meeting, which is composed of the leaders of every political party and the leaders of every country. The Egoist Internationale has recently gone from a political organization to a political AND military alliance. Goal The goal of the Egoist Internationle, as established by Stirner in the 20th meeting of the Internationale, was to establish a truly egoist-anarchist society. No co-operation, no government, no leadership, no ethics, etc. The Internationale achieves to seek world domination and replacing every territory with one government which would later disband itself, and people would then, 'Do their own'. Popularity The Egoist thought is one of the most wide-spread ideologies in the world, and with media organizations such as Vennaskond, the ego-anarchist theory is quite popular in media. Category:Organizations Category:Ego-anarchism Category:Max Stirner Category:Great Cold War